With the development of modern mobile communication technologies and mobile Internet, a mobile terminal may interact with a cloud server through SMS (Short Messaging Service, short message service) services or an Internet connection. At present, calculating and storage functions of mobile terminals have been greatly improved, so that the mobile terminals can store lots of information. However, due to such problems as information security and loss of mobile terminals, a user generally needs to store or backup personnel data in a remote server in addition to saving the personnel data in the local mobile terminal. When the user needs to look up data from the large amount of data stored on the mobile terminal or the remote server, effectively and quickly finding the information becomes a problem.